


Prezent

by Lampira7



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Sex
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 05:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lampira7/pseuds/Lampira7
Summary: Itachi ofiarowuje swojemu bratu dość nieoczekiwany prezent.





	Prezent

**Author's Note:**

> Ten tekst został napisany ponad 10 lat temu, więc styl może jest dziecinny (w końcu byłam w gimnazjum), ale uznałam, że ludzie wciąż trzymają to na chomiku i chcą to przeczytać, to czemu ponownie tego nie wrzucić. Trochę go poprawiłam, ale w 99% procentach jest taki sam, jak wtedy gdy opublikowałam go na blogu. Tak to blogowy tekst, czyli będziecie cierpieć, ale przynajmniej ja będę widzieć, jak się poprawiłam przez te wszystkie lata.

Itachi Uchiha przedzierał się przez gęsty las. Gałęzie szarpały jego ubranie i co rusz jakaś muskała mu twarz. W rękach trzymał pomarańczowy przedmiot. Szedł przez nikogo niewidziany. Jednak czuł, że od pewnego czasu ktoś go śledzi, poruszając się po drzewach. W końcu zatrzymał się, zirytowany.

— Wyjdź... Wiem, że mnie śledzisz.

Po chwili, bezszelestnie pojawił się przed nim Sasuke.

— Witaj Itachi… skąd wiedziałeś?

Starszy Uchiha uśmiechnął się.

— Zawsze ciebie wyczuję, Sasuke. Jesteśmy braćmi.

— Nie mów tak! Przestałeś nim być, gdy wymordowałeś cały nasz klan! — krzyknął, gdy ogarnął go gniew.

— Byli słabi, a ty możesz być potężny, dlatego darowałem ci życie…

— Zabije cię, pomszczę klan. — Sasuke ruszył na brata z kunai w ręku.

— Chcesz mnie zabić? Przecież mam dla ciebie prezent. — Itachi wyciągnął przed siebie ręce, na których znajdowało się ciało blondwłosego chłopaka.

— Naruto? — Sasuke zatrzymał się przed bratem, patrząc na Uzumakiego.

Nie widział go przez 4 lata, odkąd opuścił wioskę. Przez ten czas, chłopak bardzo się zmienił. Jego włosy urosły, okalając delikatnie jego twarz. Rysy przestały być już dziecinne, jednak dalej miały łagodny wyraz, co dawało mu wygląd delikatnej istoty… ale Sasuke wiedział, że tak nie było. Pamiętał, jaki silny był Naruto, gdy próbował go zawrócić, a przez te lata zapewne stał się jeszcze silniejszy. Było to po nim widać.

Ubranie inne niż kiedyś przylegało do jego ciała, dzięki czemu bardzo wyraźnie można było zauważyć jego budowę. Nie był muskularny. Dalej był drobnej postury. Trochę urósł, ale nie było wiadomo, czy przerósł młodszego Uchihę.

— Co z nim zrobiłeś, draniu?! — krzyknął Sasuke, zezłoszczony widokiem dawnego przyjaciela.

— Co za ostre słowa… Podałem mu tylko lekki narkotyk. Gdzieś za pół godzinny powinien się obudzić. — Położył delikatnie ciało Uzumakiego na ziemi.

— A teraz zostawiam was samych. Miłej zabawy, Sasuke. — Powiedziawszy to, zniknął pomiędzy drzewami.

— Czekaj, Itachi!! — Już chciał pobiec za nim, by dokonać swojej zemsty, ale uświadomił sobie, że nie może zostawić nieprzytomnego chłopaka samego w lesie.

Odwrócił się do Naruto i wziąwszy go ostrożnie na ręce, skierował się na polanę, która znajdowała się niedaleko.

Kiedy tam dotarł, położył się razem z Uzumakim w ramionach pod drzewem. Bezwiednie bawił się jego włosami, myśląc o wspólnych przygodach.

— Naruto, przepraszam. — Nie wiedział, za co go przeprasza. Za to, co było czy za to, co chciał zrobić.

Zaczął delikatnie obrysowywać palcem lekko uchylone usta przyjaciela, aż w końcu pochylił się i musnął je swoimi. Powoli pogłębiał pocałunek. Po chwili, przestał. Jak w amoku rozpiął bluzę chłopaka i odsuwając ją pocałował odsłonięte ramię.

— Sasuke? — Zdrętwiał na to jedno słowo. Przerażony, podniósł wzrok. Uzumaki patrzył na niego niezbyt przytomnym spojrzeniem. — Sasuke? Czy to znowu jeden z moich snów? — wymamrotał niewyraźnie.

Uchiha nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Zanim coś wymyślił, Naruto przytulił się do niego. Zamarł na ten gest, ale po chwili rozluźnił się i także go objął. Po kilku sekundach, Naruto odsunął się i patrząc w jego czarne oczy znów przybliżył się, ale zamiast jak wcześniej umieścić swoją głowę na barku przyjaciela, zbliżył swoje usta do jego. Nieśmiało go pocałował. Sasuke nie wiedział czy robi to świadomie czy nie, ale nie obchodziło go to. Pocałunki Naruto były niewinne i słodko niezdarne, nie mógł się im oprzeć.

Jednym ramieniem objął jego talię, a drugą umieścił na jego głowie. Pociągnął go bliżej i delikatnie trzymał tak, żeby pocałunek był jak najprzyjemniejszy dla nich obu. Powoli przejmował kontrolę. Wsunął delikatnie język do ust Naruto, a gdy nie napotkał oporu, zaczął badać jego podniebienie i wewnętrzną stronę policzków. Uzumaki nie mógł się powstrzymać.

Zaczął niekontrolowanie poruszać biodrami, a przez to, że dalej siedział na Sasuke, ocierał się o jego krocze. Czując to, Uchiha oderwał się od jego ust i łapiąc za biodra, powstrzymał go. Naruto jękną zawiedziony.

— Spokojnie. Wszystko po kolei.

— Ale ja…

Uchiha nie pozwolił mu dokończyć, zamykając jego usta pocałunkiem. Kiedy oderwał się od nich, ściągnął mu bluzę i łapiąc jego bluzkę, podciągnął ją do góry. Po chwili, dołączyła ona do pierwszej sztuki ubrania na ziemi. Naruto sam ściągnął z Sasuke bluzkę i przytulając się do niego, polizał go za uchem. Uchiha jęknął z przyjemności. Słysząc to, chłopak kontynuował.

Przejechał językiem jeszcze raz w tym miejscu i skierował go na ucho. Wsunął w nie język. Odzewem Sasuke było mocniejszy chwyt na jego biodrach. Po paru chwilach, Sasuke stanowczo go odsunął. Naruto zaprotestował jęknięciem. Spodobała mu się ta zabawa, ale szybko umilkł, gdy język Uchihy zaczął bawić się jego sutkami. Wstrzymał oddech, gdy ten skubnął je zębami. Sasuke spojrzał na niego badawczo. Kiedy się upewnił, że nic mu nie jest, zaczął rozpinać jego spodnie. Naruto jakby nagle oprzytomniał. Łapiąc go za rękę spytał:

— Co chcesz zrobić?

— Nie martw się, wszystko jest w porządku. Zaufaj mi.

Naruto, zgodziwszy się, kiwnął głową i puścił go.

Sasuke, patrząc ciągle w zaniepokojone błękitne oczy, rozpiął spodnie i pozbył się ich. Wkrótce w ślad za nimi poszły bokserki. Objął męskość przyjaciela i ścisnął, a zaskoczony chłopak pisnął. Zawstydzony tym, zakrył usta. Sasuke widząc to, chwycił jego dłoń, całując ją.

— Mi to nie przeszkadza, a wręcz przeciwnie, więc nie wstydź się. Dobrze?

— Ta... Tak.

Słysząc potwierdzenie i patrząc na twarz drugiego chłopaka, która w tej chwili wyrażała mieszankę uczuć, poruszał dłonią po całej długości członka Naruto. Uzumaki jęczał i piszczał, nie mogąc tego opanować. Kiedy poczuł, że nie wytrzyma, odchylił się do tyłu i z jękiem rozlał się na jego dłoń.

Kiedy trochę ochłonął, spojrzał na chłopaka. Jego źrenice rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia. Sasuke, wciąż na niego patrząc, oblizywał palce z nasienia.

— Słodko smakujesz. Jeśli mi zaufasz, może być jeszcze lepiej. Ufasz mi, prawda?

— Przecież wiesz — powiedział, próbując uspokoić oddech.

Sasuke uśmiechnął się na jego słowa.

— Unieś się.

Zdziwiony Naruto wykonał jego prośbę. Sasuke ściągnął z siebie ostatnie sztuki odzieży i z powrotem usadowił chłopaka na swoich udach. Wsunął jeden palec w przyjaciela, a gdy ten zdrętwiał, spytał:

— Boli?

— Nie. Tylko to jest trochę dziwne.

Powoli, Sasuke zaczął poruszać palcem. Naruto czuł, jak on wchodzi i wychodzi. Dalej dla niego to było dziwne, ale także bardzo, ale to bardzo, przyjemne i podniecające. Z jego ust było słychać westchnienia przyjemności. Gdy do pierwszego palca dołączył drugi i kolejny, zaczął jęczeć.

Sasuke upewniwszy się, że jest przygotowany, uniósł go i wszedł w niego. Uzumaki jęknął z bólu.

— Ciii. Spokojnie, zaraz to minie.

Uchiha poruszał się delikatnie, by ten przyzwyczaił się do niego. Gdy zauważył, że nie sprawia mu już bólu, zaczął mocniej i gwałtowniej ruszać biodrami.

— Ja zaraz…

— Jeszcze trochę…

— Sasuke!!!

Pod wpływem orgazmu, wgryzł się w ramię przyjaciela. Sasuke, czując zaciskające się mięśnie Naruto na swoim członku, nie zwrócił uwagi na ból i wkrótce również przeżył swoją przyjemność.

Nawzajem w siebie wtuleni, odpoczywali po stosunku.

— Przepraszam.

— Za co, Naruto?

— Za to.

Naruto dotknął śladu ugryzienia, które obficie krwawiło. Sasuke jęknął pod wpływem bólu. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że przy orgazmie Naruto go ugryzł.

— To nic. Nie martw się. — Westchnął, gdy chłopak zaczął zlizywać krew z rany, nie ograniczając się tylko do niej.

Sasuke chwycił najbliższą bluzę i przykrywając nią Naruto, powiedział:

— Śpij. To była męcząca noc.

Uzumaki mruknął zgadzając się. Wtulając się w ciało Sasuke, usnął. Uchiha oparł głowę o pień drzewa i także przeniósł się w krainę snów, próbując nie myśleć o tym, co zrobią po obudzeniu.

 

 


End file.
